A second season: Part 3
by splash
Summary: This series takes place at the end of the summer after season 1 (as we all know it). Entitled Brotherly Love


****

A second season: Part 3: Brotherly Love

By Splash

This is continued from Part 2: Nighmares

Disclaimer and Series intro can be found in Episodes 0 and 1… Standard legalese applies…

* * *

****

Scene 9: A few days later the Rangers are gathered around the picnic table in the yard. Waiting for Sarah and Peter.

Sarah and Peter come out of the Main building and over to the table.

Sarah (bright and cheery): Ok Rangers, today we have our first assignment. I want you to write a 1000 word essay on being true to yourself. (Sarah notices the twins rolling their eyes at each other and Daniel's annoyed look, Then looks over at Lindsay just in time to see a faint smile come over her face)

Alexis: C'mon school doesn't start for at least three days.

Steven: This is stupid.

Patrick (to peter): Can I type mine?

Peter: Not this time – I want it hand written

Patrick (to no one in particular): this sux

Peter: No more complaining – I want the essay by dinner tonight.

Which invariably provokes more groans and sighs from the group. Summer had just been too short. 

Peter and Sarah walk back to the lodge glancing back at the group still complaining to each other.

(back at the table)

Sam: well, I guess there's no sense in bitchin' about it – at least we're not grouping this morning.

Lindsay had already wandered off to start writing without anyone noticing.

Daniel: Where'd Lindsay go?

Steven: Ms. Goody two shoes is probably already finished with her essay.

Daniel (annoyed): Cut her some slack (and wanders off in search of her)

As Daniel leaves Steven mocks him behind his back – "cut her some slaaack" 

Alexis: You'd think he was in love with her or something…

Patrick and the twins just shrug… Patrick heads off to the lounge and Alexis follows leaving the twins alone at the table.

Steven: better get going – you have two of those to write.

Sam: Give it a rest – I'm not going to help you this time – I've had enough!

Sam starts to leave and Steve grabs his shirt.

Sam (clenching his teeth): Let go.

Steven: you ARE going to write it _and_ keep on doing all my assignments or else.

Sam: Or else what? You'll plant drugs in my locker again? Good luck finding anything stronger than Tylenol around here.

Steven: I never meant for you to get arrested

Sam: Right… you just wanted to keep me doing your homework for you so no one would ever find out how stupid you really are – that's real bright!

Steven: F#@% you! 

Steven shoves Sam to the ground and Sam gets up with fists flying and a fight ensues. Alexis is coming out of the lodge as the fight starts and is the first on scene.

Alexis (devilishly and proud that she wasn't the first ranger to start a real fight): Oooh look at all that pent up aggression… can't you guys hit any harder?

And with that Steve stops struggling with Sam long enough to look at Alexis and decide she'd be a better punching bag. In a moment of poor judgment he leaps at her. Now Sam is on the ground, stunned and still nursing the last blow Steve had delivered, wishing he'd kept up with Karate like his brother. He looks up to see Steven and Alexis going at it – this makes his head spin even more.

Now a crowd has gathered and Steve and Alexis are exchanging blows. Despite her size Alexis is barely holding her own – Steve may look small but he knows what he's doing. All that training has made him quick on his feet – Alexis is easy to read, her next move clearly illustrated in her eyes. Steven goes for a high kick but Alexis grabs his foot dropping him to the ground. Where the fight turns into a wrestling match.

Peter and Roger push their way through the crowd to break up the fight. Peter pulls Alexis off of Steven who continues to attack until Roger grabs him and wrestles one arm behind his back. 

Peter: Break it up. (once they have the two students under control) The rest of you can go. (The crowd starts to clear out very slowly – they all want to see what's going to happen next) What's going on here? (He asks Steve and Alexis)

Alexis (smugly): I was just showing Steven some moves

Steve: Yeah right I don't need any pointers from you. (lunging forward forgetting Roger's holding him – he winces when his arm is jerked back) 

Roger (calmly): Chill Steve, it'll only make things worse…

Peter: Enough, someone want to tell me how this started? Steven? (he shrugs his shoulders as if he has no clue) Alexis? (she just stares at the ground annoyed and not in the mood to chat) Fine you two can have time to cool off and think – by yourselves. Fighting is not a solution here at Horizon. If we have a problem with someone we talk it through not fight. All actions have consequences that affect everyone around you. 

With this Steven and Alexis glare at each other as if they could hurt the other with their stares. This one's not over by a long shot…

Peter continues: Room restriction for two days and we'll discuss further consequences in the morning after you have cooled off some. Use this time to think about what you're really angry about and no, you still have to finish the essays by dinner. (a pause and a "I'm not kidding" look) You can go.

The two storm off to their dorms in a huff and the large crowd finally disperses. Trying to escape unnoticed, Sam slinks off with a few of the RidgeRunners, but not before Roger sees him and motions to Peter.

Peter: Sam, not so fast…

Sam (turning, asks innocently): What's up?

Peter: Want to tell me how this started?

Sam: What makes you think I know? (sarcastically) We're twins not psychics! (Roger tries to suppress a chuckle)

Peter: Let's just say that shiner and your cut lip give you away.

Sam (knowing he's lost this one): It was nothing really – brother's fight sometimes.

Peter (not buying it): Sure sometimes, but this was pretty rough. What did he do to make you so angry?

Sam (startled by the suggestion he started the fight, he gets defensive): How do you know I started it?

Peter: I don't 

Sam: He just pushes too hard sometimes – doesn't know when to quit.

Peter: Fighting's not a solution.

Sam: Tell me about it! I never win. (mad at himself for letting his anger get the best of him) You'd think I'd learned by now but I just so angry with him sometimes. 

Peter: Angry at what? Sam, what makes you so angry with your brother?

Sam: Forget it… It's between us

Peter: It does help to talk it through sometimes. I could sit down with both you? 

Sam: No thanks. It'd just make it worse.

Peter (trying to process everything at once, what's going on here – they seemed so close, maybe Sarah's right it _is _good that they are in the same group, maybe they can resolve some of their issues – if only I knew what these issues were): _It_? (Sam shakes his head no – he's not ready to talk) You sure?

Sam: definitely 

Sam fights back the urge to scream to the world that he didn't do it – it was all a setup – he _was_ good _really. _There's a pause and Peter is looking at Sam for a sign – anything that will explain the anger. Sam chokes back the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and 

Sam (quietly): Look, give us some space ok? 

Peter nods, thinking "that's fine for now, but eventually you've got to let it out"

Sam (giving a little): OK, so I've been here long enough to know I'm not getting off this easy.

Peter (smiles): True, Lodge floors need cleaning and no contact with your brother until he's off room restriction – Clear?

Sam: Crystal – day's looking up already. I could use the break.

Peter: and the essay's still due at dinner.

Sam nods ok and heads off to the main lodge with a sigh of relief. At least his brother won't have reason to get any angrier with him.

****

More to come: Lies and a kiss…


End file.
